Penelope Guerrero
Penelope Guerrero is a main character of the TV series The Purge. She is portrayed by American actress Jessica Garza. Biography a member of a cult who pledges to be sacrificed but finds her faith tested when exposed to the realities. She is Miguel's sister. Before the Purge Throughout the series we are given little clues about the past of Penelope and her older brother, Miguel. Their family was apart of the first group of people to experience the Purge during the experimental trial on Staten Island. Penelope's parents agree in staying in Staten for a government-issued check after being promised their safety by the New Founding Fathers. Obviously that was a lie and Penelope's mother and father are killed right in front of her and her brother on the night of the Purge. For the rest of their childhood they were bouncing between foster homes. Penelope meets Henry Bodreaux and the beginnings of their relationship start her on an addiction to drugs. She attempts to call off the relationship and when Henry retaliates, her brother Miguel steps in and nearly kills Henry. In an attempt to help his sister, Miguel sends her to rehab where she meets the the Good Leader Tavin, posing as a social worker with her best interest at heart. During The Purge We first see Penelope in a blue cassock. She has joined a cult that is all about easing the pain of others by delivering themselves to those who are Purging, and therefore dying to keep the Purge going. She is a religious believer of the cause and we see her convincing other children in the cult that the ideologies will save them from suffering as they go into the "Invisible" which is similar to heaven according to the group. We discover early on that she has an older brother named Miguel that is searching for her after receiving a letter where she tells him goodbye and that she is going to join their deceased parents. After being chosen to die she leaves the cult and gets taken by a group of Purgers dressed in nun costumes to a place called the Carnival of the Flesh. The Carnival is a place where people can pay to purge in a fair-like environment. It is there where she is purchased by a ruffled-appearing boy who we discover is her ex-boyfriend, Henry Bodreaux, who got her addicted to drugs in the past. He has a sadistic agenda against her and her brother and has intentions of killing her before Miguel gets them out of the situation and to a temporary place of safety; Pete's Cantina. While there former police officer, Pete the Cop tells her the truth about the cult she was in. She realizes that the cult has brainwashed her and the others into believing them and that Tavis is actually being paid by the New Founding Fathers to convince people seen as disposable by the government into dying on the night of the Purge. She decides she wants to stop them and goes back to the cult but is taken by Joe Owens. She and a group of others are taken to an abandoned school and stuck into a large cell-like cage where they are forced to be apart of a trial, and if their confessions are not adequate to Joe- they get killed. Penelope and Jane Barbour immediately begin thinking of ways to escape but when Jane is murdered, Penelope has to come up with a plan herself. She ends up escaping by deceiving Joe and luring him into the cage. Her and the others get free and Penelope is reunited with Miguel. The end of season one shows a whole year after the Purge surrounding the series, the next Purge following the events of the one depicted. The series ends by showing Miguel and Penelope, who are now driving around saving people from those who are Purging. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Season 1 characters